Dragon Born
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: It's a oneshot about Skyrim cause I'm going nuts waiting for this game to come out not like I'm already crazy though. can add chapters if readers want This story about a young Khajiit who wants nothing more then to become a mother also has a dragon.


It was winter snow covered nearly everything, light gray smoke bowled out from the chimney. The structure whom the chimney belongs to is a cottage at the foot of a mountain miles away from any village, town or city. The cottage belonged to a young adult female Khajiit named Ajira. Ajira walks to her front door and onto the porch where she leaned on the post to the three steps that lead to the forest floor. One hand on her small forming belly that barely showed to the naked eye and the other holding a cup of tea.

The sun shined through the clouds and onto her face warming her snow leopard print fur making her stand up straight and stretched as she was sure not to spill the tea at the same time. Ajira then spotted her husband, Jobasha a light gray fur and black main Khajiit, she thought of him as her king shinning knight of owner, her everything.

"Well its about time you got back my king of the forest" Ajira yells to him followed with a small giggle as she watched him ride up the path that had the snow removed. "So Jobasha where have you been all morning?" Ajira asks her husband as he dismounted and walked up the steps to meet her. "I went to get fire wood" Jobasha says with a rough deep voice as he griped Ajira's shoulder before going in. Ajira sighs then went down the steps to put way his horse into the barn.

Ajira went back to the house and went in taking off her cloak and hung it up on the hook near the door. She approached Jobasha who was sitting near the fire place taking off his boots. She then sat in the rocker across from him and straightened out her dress. "Jobasha" Ajira calls making him look up at her then she leaned towards him to whisper "where's the fire wood?". Jobasha looked around his set not seeing any then turned to her and went to say something but got cut off by her.

"No Jobasha its not with your horse so where is it?" Ajira glares at him. "I must of left it at your sister's" Jobasha shrugs and sits back. "oh and what were you doing at my sister's?" Ajira asks leaning back as well and crossed her arms. Jobasha looks at her then scuffs "really? You think I would cheat on you with your own sister…well I'm not I was nearly checking on her just in case of her illness coming back" Jobasha says turning back to the fire. Ajira went silent she knows something is up with her husband but prayed and hoped it was nothing.

"Well what shall I make for lunch?" Ajira asks as she got up and walked into the small kitchen. "hm how about elk meat sandwiches" Jobasha replies not looking away from the fire. "we're out of elk" Ajira says looking for elk meat but not finding any. Jobasha smirks then puts his boots back on then got up to go to the door. Ajira ran to him grabbing his arm as that stopped him.

"You just got back don't leave again, I'll just make something out of the rabbet meat you brought back yesterday. Just don't leave again" Ajira begs him. Jobasha turns to her and smiles before reaching out towards her but only to reach past her and grabbed his bow then took his leave. Leaving Ajira all alone again Ajira whimpered but stopped herself from crying then went back to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients to start making rabbet soup. It grow dark fast and Jobasha still wasn't home. Ajira waited for her husband but ended up eating alone…again.

Jobasha doesn't show up home in the morning so Ajira decided to go visit her sister who lives with her parents in the near by town to let them know of the good news that even Jobasha doesn't know of yet. Ajira go's to the barn and gets her horse ready then rides out to her parents. Upon arrival she noticed Jobasha's horse was tied to a branch of a tree that was behind her parents house. Ajira went up to his horse and checked the bags finding no elk meat. With this she looked up to her sister's bedroom window that had vines leading from the ground to the window which was cracked open.

Ajira swished her long tail in irritation and her ears laid back against her head of anger before she got back up onto her horse and rode to the front on her parents house. Dismounting and tied her horse to the railing of the porches fencing then went into her parents house. Her mother was in the kitchen and her father at the table Ajira shushed them by holding a finger to her mouth before they got a chance to say anything. Her father got up and looked at her funny before walking up to her. Ajira motioned to the up stairs then started going up stairs herself followed by her father.

Ajira walks quietly down the hall until she got to her sister's room. Gripping the door hatch she turned to her father who pulled out his iron dagger and nod at her. Ajira took a deep breath then turned the hatch and swung the door open revealing Jobasha pounding his cat pride into her sister's cat pride in doggy style. Ajira was paralyzed with silence and shock as she just stood there. Ajira's father in shock to dropped his dagger making a loud clink as it hit the floor. Jobasha hears this and stops coving himself as he took notice of his father n law and his wife standing in the doorway.

"Ajira this isn't what it looks like…" Jobasha says as he puts on his pants. "no this is exactly what it looks like" Ajira's sister says smirking as she stretched out still naked and not ashamed to show it. Ajira's father went into rage grabbing this dagger and go's to attack Jobasha. Ajira simple turns around before running out of the house and to her horse then rode off to her home.

Hours later past lunch time Jobasha walks into the house. Finding Ajira sitting in her rocker throwing his stuff into the fire. "Ajira…" he called out to her making her stop rocking. "Tsavi is still a mere child" Ajira says calmly. "I know" Jobasha replies then walks closer making Ajira stand up and face him.

"Your marred to me and she's my sister" Ajira growls as she starts getting upset with him and even at herself. "I know and I'm sorry" Jobasha says coming closer slowly. **"NO YOU DON'T KNOW! I'M WITH CHILD! YOUR CHILD!"** Ajira yells ending with a snarl as she wrapped her arms around her belly well tears rushed down her cheeks. Jobasha's eyes go's wide then he smirks leaving Ajira wondering why. The wind picks up blowing the door open showing Tsavi leaning on the post looking in through the open door.

"Hurry up Jobasha before my parents notice I'm gone" Tsavi yells out to him. "be right there let me finish up here first" Jobasha yells back then starts pulling out Ajira's fathers dagger from inside his coat. "Jobasha wh-what are you do-doing?" Ajira trembles and starts backing away. Jobasha then charges her only giving her time to throw her arms up to block her face. A sharp pain swelled up inside her making more tears fluid out of her now blurring eyes.

Jobasha pulls out the dagger as Ajira then falls to her knees and hands. Jobasha then went to the door after placing the blade on the kitchen counter then went outside leaving the door open. Jobasha mounted his horse and helped Tsavi up onto his horse so that she sat behind him then they rode off into the night. Leaving Ajira to bleed to death. Ajira screams in pain as she placed her hand over the wound only to find that she had been stabbed in the stomach.

Ajira screamed out over and over again as waves of unbelievable pain rushed over her and in her mind she yelled **"NOT MY CHILD! NOT MY BABY!"**. Her screams echoed out into the forest catching the ear of a Nord guard who was proctoring the area. Hearing the scream he turned and rushed towards it finding the cottage but as he went into the cottage he found Ajira past out in a pool of blood. The guard scooped her up and went to his horse and mounted also managing to get her limp body up there with him then raced to the nearest town. The guard found the doctor and dropped Ajira off there.

Ajira slowly opened her deep brown eyes but closed them as the bright sun shined into them making them burn. She then opened them again finding herself in her parents house. Looking over seeing her father pasting back n forth and her mother crying into her hands. "Don't cry" Ajira calls out to her mother making them both stop what they're doing before rushing over to her. Her mother crying now in happiness that her daughter is finally awake.

"Is my ba…" Ajira started to say but stopped when she noticed her parents sad faces knowing what this meant Ajira's eyes started to water. Then her father crouched down to her and said in a whisper "you'll never be able to bare another…". With his words Ajira broke down and cried.

A month has past and Ajira is now back home everything has been changed thanks to her mother in hopes that she wouldn't be reminded of what happened to her.

Ajira was sitting in her rocker that had been moved to the porch so she can enjoy the seasons when they change but that brought no happiness to her darkened heart. One day as she rocked in her rocker a loud roar cried out over the tree tops making Ajira rise and step into the wet scattered leafs as it is now fall being past spring and summer. Ajira them hears a loud crash wondering what that could be she fetched her horse then rode off towards where the sound came from which was in the other direction of the town. Ajira found a large dug out/ skid mark that had split a tree and stopped near a cave. Guessing this is the crash site but Ajira couldn't find whom made it. Ajira noticed the cave and wondered if the one who crashed had went in there.

Ajira went back home to grab a torch and a weapon being the crash mark was fairly large plus she grabbed rags and healing herbs just in case if it needed help. Ajira then remounted her horse and rode back to the site then dismounted and tied the horse to a branch of a tree that was near the cave. The sky had darkened by now but she managed to get the torch lit in time. Ajira holds the torch up lighting up the mouth of the cave she then slowly stepped down one rock and then down another making it to the cave floor. Ajira looked around finding broken branches and mud on the ground when she looked to her feet she found blood.

Ajira know this wasn't her blood being that it smelt different but she couldn't tell what animal this blood could belong to. She stepped over the blood spots also followed them to ending up turning a corner. Hearing a deep growl she stopped and looked up extending her arm so the light of the torch reached farther. Ajira took one more step and the light revealed from the darkness a dragon. Ajira froze in fear a dragon laid in front of her in her mind she's thinking "a dragon, dragons are meant to be extinct so why am I seeing one".

One of the dragon's wings was bleeding not to bad but the dragon also had three arrows in it's back that were bleeding pretty bad. The wing that was bleeding was tied back using rope that also tied around it's head and mouth keeping it's mouth from opening up wide so it could blow fire. The rope kept the wing from moving and the head can barely move around to. The dragon growls and shuffled around trying to get free from the rope. Ajira noticed that there is two black balls clinking against each other around the dragons neck she figured that's how who ever trying to kill the dragon got the rope onto it.

Ajira approached the dragon and set the torch down onto the floor as she got onto her knees and pulled out a dagger. The dagger made the dragon freak out knocking Ajira over onto her back. Ajira scrambled to her feet and backed away from the freaking dragon but then ran at it and wrapped her arms around its head and covered it's eyes. Yet this calmed the dragon down bring Ajira to her knees still holding onto the dragon head. Ajira reached over and picked up the dagger she had dropped earlier with this the dragon tries to pull away from her grip but she shushed it and it stopped.

Ajira started to cut the rope freeing the dragon once freed the dragon tore away from her then ran out the cave followed by Ajira. The dragon jumps up into the air to take flight but then came back down soon after. Ajira ran to the dragon as it kept trying. The dragon roared in rage for a dragon that can't fly is a dragon without owner. Months past and the dragon has learned to rely on Ajira as she helped heal it's wounds and feed it.

Ajira was once again happy but she knows that the dragon will be able to fly again soon and that meant the dragon will leave her soon. It then came the day were the dragon was ready to leave and she knew it. Ajira hugged the dragon's head as tears dropped from her face. Ajira looked deep into the dragon's deep blue eyes and smiled. "I'll never forget you" Ajira whispered to the dragon as it turned away from her.

The dragon looked back to Ajira knowing she'll be happy after all it granted her wish and with that the dragon took flight and flew away. Seasons past along and Ajira never saw the dragon again. One sunny day well she was in town shopping with her mother she started having sharp pains again making her drop to her knees in pain. Ajira's mother called for help and the towns folk helped her to the clinic. Hours later and the cries of a baby Khajiit filled the room.

Ajira's mother hands the new born to Ajira telling her it's a girl. Ajira's father is talking to the Mage asking how this could be. "Did you even know you were pregnant?" the Mage asks Ajira. "no I didn't know and I don't even remember ever having sex to get pregnant" Ajira says holding the new born close to her. The new born's fur was dark red and black with strips here and there.

"Well what are you going to name her?" Ajira's mother asks at that moment the baby girl Khajiit opened up her eyes some before closing them again. Ajira noticed the dark blue color that was her baby's eyes and smiled before saying "Sin…I'm going to name her Sin". Ajira's mother looked at her funny and says "that's not a Khajiit name". Ajira looks lovingly down to her baby and says "she's my little Sin.".


End file.
